User talk:BladeOfHope
Hello there! Welcome to my talk page. I assume you want to talk to me :3 Leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please keep the cursing to a minimum, and try to be polite. I don't deal with angry people very well x_x SO YAY :3 Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BladeOfHope page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RedPandaPotter (talk) 22:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to da wiki! Have a really good time here! May StarClan light your path! ~ Infect me with your lies and fill me with your poison 23:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I think Sapphire Storms is off to a great start! ~ Infect me with your lies and fill me with your poison 23:18, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, welcome to the wiki! I know I'm a bit late, but you are pretty new so I'll say hi anyways :D I'm Firey, and maybe we can become friends! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 01:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll read that soon :D Would you mind reading some of my stories? Some are bad, but I prefer Fate. In the Sun and Moon (Series). Thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:02, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm Spirit. Every time I see a new user, I just need to say: WELCOME TO WFW!! that's pretty much it. :) Hope you like it here :D 00:02, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind doing that?? If you don't then...Can you please...? I just don't know how to code aha but you seem really good at it. And I don't have any specific color or font whatever you feel looks good just please no like pink or yellow that stuff and for the font now like all cursivy.. so it's readable... OMG IF THERE IS LIKE A GREEK FONT CAN YOU DO THAT?!?!?! If not then yeah just whatever aha. THANKS!!!!!!!! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:47, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Yea thats great!! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC) It's great thanks!! But.. I feel like I sound really selfish and bossy but do you know if you can use a font called that lookes like this ---> Dalek I LOVE this font!! If you can, can you make it this font...? THANKS AGAIN!! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oops I never told you what it's called. It's called Dalek. Thanks You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:11, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright AND THANKSS I LOVE IT SO MUCHH!!! I gave you credit for the coding ;) You deserve it! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny Aha ok thanks bunches! XD You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I really look forward to reading everyone's stories and creating my own. Scream with the voice of an angel, lie in the name of the gospel, smile in the face of your victims, smile for me (talk) 00:56, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll go ahead and start reading it, it sounds cool ;) Scream with the voice of an angel, lie in the name of the gospel, smile in the face of your victims, smile for me (talk) 01:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Did you make a wiki? Or any plans?? You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 03:45, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Not bad... But do the people request the pics, then we put it on, and they start a story? Or do like, they put the pic up and start a story.. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 23:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hai! I just started writing my first story, it's called I'm Not You. I've only got chapter 1 in, but I'll be working on it more. Oh and I commented on your This is The End, amazing story:) Scream with the voice of an angel, lie in the name of the gospel Smile in the face of your victims, smile for me 01:00, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Blade. I was wondering if you want to do a collab. Would you like to? I don't have a plot quite yet... But I might think of something! ^ ^ [[User:Eeveestar|'L'i'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 04:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okai! Any ideas? ~'''MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS AHEAD~ I'm thinking a story of a Clan cat and a kittypet/loner/rogue that fall in love, and have to keep their secret. Lol I dunno. One of us could tell from the point of view of the kittypet, and one of us could tell from the Clan cat's POV. Aaaand since I can't think of good story names, I think I'll leave that part to you. If you have any ideas for the plot, I'll hear it/them and we can choose which story. :3 [[User:Eeveestar|'L'i'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 18:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I like Secrets of the Night. It's so epic-sounding. X3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 19:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Okai. I'll go ahead and make the page. Okai? [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 20:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to use OCs anyway. :3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 23:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm making the story's page now. ;3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 23:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Looooooooooooooooool. X3 [[User:Eeveestar|'''Li'f'e 'i's 'l'i'k'e 'a 'y'o'y'o...']][[User talk:Eeveestar|''' I't ''h'a's ''i't's' u'p'''s '''a'n'd ''d'o'w''''''n's.]] 02:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi!Guppy990 (talk) 20:21, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Raintail222 (talk) 00:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC)Rain![: I'm leaving because I'm stressed to keep my father happy. I'll miss you, and I hope you'll have a good life <3 Anyways, it's no one's fault, so don't blame yourself. Gone with the wind '' Never to be seen again...'' 23:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) BLADE YOUR SIGGIE IT'S BEAUTIFUL I JUST X3 But in the end... it doesn't even matter. 02:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC) IT LOOKS LIKE A HORIZONTAL SUNRISE .3. But in the end... it doesn't even matter. 02:50, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I have 2000? (checks) SWEET! Maybe soon, I have to finish my science homework [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|Hush Now]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'' Close Your Eyes Before The Sleep'']] 04:29, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Mmkay. I'll be abou 15 min or something. [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|Hush Now]][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'' Close Your Eyes Before The Sleep'']] 04:31, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Blade, are you online? :D GET ON CHAT INSTANTLYYYY I'm too cool for a cool signature. (talk) 00:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Winxclubfan1/Sig 19:59, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Delete Yeah you can ask for articles to be deleted at any time. And the article was deleted :3 [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 20:28, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Done :3 [[User:Wetstream|'''''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) If Dawn already asked for one, you should let the other person have it. Just seems fair, right? [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 00:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC) In the title of the adoption request you put: Adopted by (insert users name). After that an admin will switch it to the adopted stories page. [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 00:54, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Aha!! OMG thats awesomee!! Black Veil Brides 02:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i gtg eat dinner.. Black Veil Brides 03:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the birthday wishes! <33 Wetstream 20:19, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I updated Blood River in case you are interested. :3 JaceAll that and abs of steel. What more could you want? 20:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering: On your userpage what the hell do you mean by UT?? HoHoHoMerry Christmas everyone! 17:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) OMISC, I got into a new band ;D There pretty good and the singer is cute <33 Black Veil Brides 02:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Blayde! I'm not sure if I can get on chat, so I'm asking you here :3 Can you finish reading Pine Frost for me? Thanks <3 [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 02:59, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sleeping With Sirens <3 ENJOY! Black Veil Brides 03:06, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Well you are popular :D You're a great person! But take your time, I just wanted to see how I can improve that story. [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3]] 03:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I would LOVE to read your book, but I really don't want to be giving out my email online, especially as the address has my name in it. Just in case you're interested, I updated Blood River. :) HoHoHoMerry Christmas everyone! 17:22, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Two things: 1. I would make an account but I think I would just get thoroughly confused between that account and the one for reading U-T. xD 2. Get on WFW chat! HoHoHoMerry Christmas everyone! 17:31, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I want Pink, purple, and black! Anything you reccomend realy... Sandyfire (talk) 23:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC) You go to 'Preferences', then go to the 'Signature' section. In the box you put { {SUBST:User:BladeOfHope/Sig} } without the spaces. :3 A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. 16:37, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :D IT'S PERFECT I'm too cool for a cool signature. (talk) 19:01, December 7, 2013 (UTC) So for my signature Can it be something from the lyrics of Numb, with a bright green colour and purple and/or black. :3 No bg, and whatever font you'd like. *presses "That was easy" button from Staples* I'm too cool for a cool signature. (talk) 19:11, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure it works 23:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Collab Part SPOILER WARNING Herro Bladey! It's your turn in Changed-and here is was I would like you to write: I want the cats to discuss returning to the ForestClan or whether they can ever return to their normal lives again. Perhaps include a lot of arguing...? Er, that's all really, but if you get what I mean you can extend it and make a nice chapter,. HoHoHoMerry Christmas everyone! 18:16, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Blade! Sorry I was away when you got on, I was at church. Anywho, I don't think you saw the chat that I left just in case you came on: I ISH OFFICIALLY A FAN OF MARRED! Yes, I know you probably saw my comment but I wanted to tell you personally xD. So anyway, if you wanna get on chat I'll be there.... Sky Storm 22:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi blade you seem cool and you probs are . So i just wanted to say hi and stuff. Yeah im akward bye and stuff umm bye Wolfgazer (talk) 03:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Please read my first songfic hollyleafs theme song it would make this incredibly akward Girl happy , like umm really happy so umm bye The ugly truth says it all Me, Shiny, and Sky knew it ALL ALONG. Here's what happened: When Doktor left, I tried to throw a party. And then a guy called Guineasburg came. After that, Doktor came again and Shiny, Sky, and I had a HUGE shock: GUINEASBURG WAS DOKTOR YOUTUBE! Ugh. And then this guy called 111111111111111111q came and I predicted that he was Doktor and Guinea as well... ugh. Can you pass this on to Eevee, Fuzzy, and other users who were there? Not Shiny and Sky though, they saw what happened. Thanks! Roar!SantaClaws 05:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Ooo, I would love a gradient siggy, that would be cool :3 Pebblesong (talk) 03:30, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Okai, but thanks for asking :3 I always appreciate it. Pebblesong (talk) 03:41, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blade, I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't make all your pages in your series if the book before isn't done. I'm pretty sure its a rule now, and yeah. Though I can't wait for Marred (Series)! [[User:Cchen3|'It's 'never ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'too 'late ']][[Pine Frost|'to 'start 'dreaming']] 00:46, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, long time no talk! Sorta... Well I just wanna say, your profile pic. ISH AWESOME~ I just had to. Especially since I like, just got into Soul Eater.. so.. yeh :D Black Veil Brides 02:40, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hai! Thanks for for the welcome and letting me know those things. I took off my age (yes I do have permission btw) and I will go check out those peeps for sure! So ya, thanks again :) XxfoREVerxX (talk) 23:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC) PHEW'. Thank you so much!! We are grace.We are power.We are RiverClan. 02:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Blade!!!!!!!! I got my first 1,000 edits!!!!!! :3333333 You've got to touch the skyto soar like a falcon 05:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh Sorry Blade! I didn't see this chat until severeal hours later... sorry! LoveandJoy 05:31, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok, and i hope to be good friends too. My aim is to befriend everyone, which is going to be hard since i tend to be alone or with my best mate. DarkMidnightHowl8642 (talk) 02:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Blade I just came to show off my new sig aha Before you judge me, make sure you're perfect 04:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Heyyy :) Thanks for saying hi and offering to help me with mah siggy. I would love for some help, because I'm pretty awful at coding. Haha. If you could show me the basics sometime, that would be great! As a side note, I also happened to glance at some of your writing, and may I say it is FREAKING FANTASTIC!!!!!! You are really great at writing! I especially liked your Capture fanfic. Well, thanks again, and thank you for the cookie! Bookwormicus (talk) 03:05, February 14, 2014 (UTC) omfg, yes. i'm joining asdfghjhkl; k :P Breeze Gay ships are yay ships 00:54, February 18, 2014 (UTC) HAPPEH BIRTHDAY BL4D3 HAPPEH BIRTHDAY :DD HERE'S THE PICTURE I WAS DRAWING~ It was better before converting it to JPEG but WHATEVER HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D Before you judge me, make sure you're perfect 01:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Epical News So I er was stalking what Eevee said to you, and I saw this. And my first thought was. "IT'S YOUR BDAY?" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BLADE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~ Hope you have a great bday m'dear <3 [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E'N'']][[Flames of Love|''The ''cold '']][[Pine Frost|''never ''bothered ]][[Cold|''me ''anyway'']] 01:16, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Errrmmm.... Happy belated birthday Blade! :) <3 Happy birthday to you (cha cha cha)! ~ Yvetal and Xerneas We create life, And destroy it 12:38, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Blade, as soon as I read Everlasting and realized it was up for adoption, I knew I had to adopt it. May I? [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''RE][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ME][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire D''''']Y'' 04:50, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ay Blade! We haven't really talked that much in awhile Chat? [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|''Oh I May Be ''On The Side Of The '']]''Angels, But Don't Think ''[[The Last Sunset|''For One Second That I ''Am One Of Them'']] 23:41, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blade! I know you are fabulous at art, and I wondered wether you would make a cover for Shimmer of Teardrops? I just started writing it but I'm addicted. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Ginger [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''RE''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ''ME''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire ''D'']Y''' 10:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC)